wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Julie Erichsen
Bergen, Vestland, Norway |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2016-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Lekseva Turn og IL |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Anatol Ashurkov, Birgit Vallestrand, Laurens van der Hout |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Julie Erichsen (born August 15 in Bergen, Vestland) is an elite Norwegian gymnast. She has represented Norway at the European Championships, Northern European Championships, and World Championships. Junior Career 2015-2016 In 2015, Erichsen competed at the Stavanger Final, winning gold on uneven bars, silver on floor exercise, bronze on vault, and placing fourth in the all-around. A year later, she only competed on balance beam at the Norwegian Junior Championships, but didn't qualify to the event final. At the Norwegian FIG Meet, she won bronze on floor and placed fourth in the all-around, vault, uneven bars. She competed in her first European Championships, placing sixteenth with her team. In the fall, she competed at the Olympic Hopes Cup, placing sixth with her team and twenty-fifth in the all-around. Senior Career 2017 Erichsen made her senior debut at the 2nd Norwegian FIG Meet, placing sixth in the all-around and on balance beam. At the 3rd Norwegian FIG Meet, she won uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise bronze and placed fourth in the all-around. She competed at her first Northern European Championships in the fall, helping Norway win team gold. 2018 Erichsen competed at the Unni & Haralds Trophy, winning silver on bars and placing fifth on beam and sixth in the all-around and on vault. At the 1st Norwegian FIG Meet, she won gold on uneven bars and placed seventh in the all-around. She returned to the European Championships, but didn't qualify to any individual events. At the Norwegian Championships, she won vault gold, uneven bars silver, and placed fourth in the all-around and on floor exercise. After not qualifying to any event finals at the Paris World Cup, she competed as a guest at the Romanian National Championships, winning the all-around. She competed at her first World Championships, but Norway did not make the team final and she did not make any individual events. She finished off her season by winning bronze on vault and placing fifteenth in the all-around at the Voronin Cup. 2019 Erichsen competed at the 1st Norwegian FIG Meet, only competing on uneven bars, where she won silver. She continued this at the Unni & Haralds Trophy, placing fourth on bars. After placing eighth on vault at the Osijek World Cup, she placed tenth with her team and thirty-seventh in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge. At the Norwegian Championships, she won gold on vault and placed fourth on beam, fifth on floor, and eighth in the all-around. At the Heerenveen Friendly in the Netherlands, she placed third with her team and sixteenth in the all-around, and went on to place fifth on vault at the Paris World Cup. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 83rd in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count